Mi sueño hecho realidad
by Engelundteufel
Summary: que harias si tu sueño con Jared Leto se pudiera hacer realidad.Fluffy/30seconds to Mars/ contenido hetero
1. Chapter 1

Mi sueño hecho realidad

Pov Selene

Hoy como otros de tantos días lejanos estoy en un concierto de 30 seconds to Mars y estoy muy emocionada ya que hoy por fin después de mucho tiempo tratando he conseguido un pase para backstage, estoy escuchando una de mis canciones favoritas The Kill y cada vez me emociono mas ya que es la última canción del concierto y en 5 min mas o menos tendré que acercarme tras bambalinas para ver a mi grupo favorito y sobre todo a Jared Leto ya que he estado esperando esta oportunidad desde hace mas de 5 años y hoy que se hará realidad sinceramente no puedo creerlo, pues no fue nada fácil conseguir los boletos ya que mi amiga Stephanie vino conmigo ya que es un acuerdo que hicimos desde que estábamos en la preparatoria, Oh Dios! No lo puedo creer en este momento se están despidiendo y es hora de que nosotras comencemos a enfilar hacia el backstage voy tan nerviosa que Stephanie se va burlando de mi por ser tan exagerada pero es que ella no entiende lo que es estar tan cerca de ver a mi grupo favorito, estamos bajando las escaleras y a mí me tiemblan las piernas y las manos, en estos momentos agradezco haber traído a mi amiga ya que voy apoyada en ella prácticamente. Bueno el momento de la verdad ha llegado y no sé que voy a hacer. Solo mi amiga y yo tenemos los pases hacia el backstage creo que empezare a hiperventilar así que me trato de calmar pensando que solo conoceré gente nueva y no a mi grupo favorito y por consiguiente a mi amor platónico. Ok me tranquilizare ya que Phanie al verme tan nerviosa toco la puerta donde nos esperan para las fotos y demás cosas pero como ella no está nerviosa pues simplemente hace las cosas sin avisarme y que hago ya están abriendo y no puedo creerlo está abriendo precisamente Jared y yo creo que se me acaba de pegar una sonrisa estúpida y mi mente ya no hila nada así que dejare que Phanie se haga cargo de la situación y los salude y ya después yo tendré que a ver salido de mi ensoñación creo que ya la saludaron a ella y están esperando que yo empiece a caminar o algo parece que me voy a morir y de pronto mi amiga se me acerca con cara de ¡Recciona! Y yo con todos los nervios y todo digo algo así que se supone tiene que ser un hola pero creo que no me entendieron estoy muy nerviosa y de pronto me siento mareada y empiezo a perder la noción del tiempo, veo borroso y de pronto me desmayo

Pov Phanie

Después de todo lo que nos conto conseguir estos pases y todo ella lega aquí los saluda y ¡PUM! Se desmayo no lo puedo creer como le voy a hacer no hay nadie que venga con nosotras así que me hare cargo de la situación con la astucia que me caracteriza (modestia aparte pero es la verdad) Uno dos tres

-TU CULPA JARED-

Aaaaaaaaaaa tengo un problema olvide que ellos hablan Ingles y no me entienden otra vez será

-YOUR FAULT JARED-(tu culpa Jared)

-YOU NEED TO HELP ME TO LAY HER IN THAT COUCH SO HURRY UP YOU DON'T SEE THAT SHE IS IN THE FLOOR-(tu tienes que ayudarme a acostarla en el sillon, apurate que no ves que esta en el suelo)

Y él se me queda viendo así como y a esta que le pasa ya que me puse a gritar como esquizofrénica creo que le tengo que seguir gritando y también a los otros nada mas me ven como si fuera de otro planeta pero ya verán

-YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ENGLISH OR WHAT IF YOU WANT FRENCH TELL ME I CAN TALK TO YOU IN FRENCH(que ustedes no entieden el Ingles o que, si quieren les puedo hablar frances)- , entonces por fin Jared habla

-OK OK WE UNDERSTAND LET US HELP YOU TO CARRY HER( ok ok entendemos dejanos ayudarte a cargarla)

Luego ya que por fin Selene esta recostada y parece que está teniendo un sueño demasiado hermoso para despertar como buena amiga me empiezo a preocupar que hare y de pronto se me ocurre algo

-I NEED TO GO FOR SOME WATER AND YOU AND YOU( Necesito ir por algo de agua tu y tu)- digo eso mientras señalo a Shanon y a Tomo -WILL GO WITH ME SO LET'S GO, AND PLEASE PLEASE TAKE CARE OF SELENE BECAUSE REMEMBER THAT ALL THIS IS YOUR FAULT( Ustedes iran conmigo asi que vamos, y por favor por favor cuida de Selene acuerdte que todo esto es tu culpa)- digo viendo hacia Jared, así que viendo que mi plan esta echo le dejo el resto a Selene y a que se despierte o de signos de seguir viva mientras voy saliendo le digo a Jared como que no quiere la cosa que para despertar a la gente desmayada tiene que darle respiración de boca a boca y como estoy segura que hará cualquier cosa que se le pida por sus fans pues lo hará o eso es lo que yo espero así que mas resignados por mis gritos de loca o no sé yo qué razón Shanon y Tomo me hacen caso y me llevan a un dispensador de agua que está un poco lejos pero dentro del mismo auditorio donde se efectuó el concierto.

POV Selene

Ayyy creo que empiezo a despertar pero que es eso que estoy sintiendo en mi boca estoy segura que alguien me está besando o algo así, así que dejo los ojos cerrados solo por un momento hasta que siento como esos labios se separan de mi y poco a poco abro los ojos para ver que está pasando y oooooo ya puedo morir creo que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Jared fue el que me besaba o al menos es lo que yo creo la verdad no se a donde se fue Phanie o donde están Shanon y Tomo estoy un poco perdida y el al notar que desperté me pregunta –ARE YOU OK?- y creo que es momento de despabilarme y le contesto – YES, IM OK BUT WHERE IS PHANIE?-( Si, poero donde esta Phanie)

-OH THE SHOUTING GIRL, SHE WENT FOR WATER, BUT SHE WILL RETURN LIKE IN 5 MINUTES SO LET'S TALK YOU COME HERE TO KNOW US SO LETS DO IT WHAT'S YOUR NAME?- ( oh la chica gritona, ella fué por agua pero regresara en 5 minutos, asi que vamos a hablar tu veniste aqui para saber de nosotros asi que hagamoslo ¿Cómo te llamas?)

I'M SELENE and I've been your fan since 2007 that's way I had all that problems when I saw you BUT NOW I FEEL OK- CAN I TAKE A PHOTO WITH YOU PLEASE?(Soy Selene, he sido tu fan desde 2007 es por eso que tuve todos esos problemas cuando te vi pero ahora me siento ien, puedo tomarme una foto contigo, por favor)

-YES OF, COURSE THAT WILL BE A HONOR-(si claro eso seria un honor) y ahí estaba esa fase que no me gustaba de nada, empezando a coquetear con cualquier mujer que tenga enfrente a pesar de que estoy tan feliz eso hace que me dé cuenta que él no quiere nada serio con nadie no puedo creer que en estos minutes me haya hecho ilusiones, el se me queda viendo raro ya que mi Mirada cambio de una de mucho entusiasmo a una cabizbaja tratare de tomar la foto y salir sonriendo así que le aviso que tomare la foto ya que se acomode junto a mí con solo sentirlo a mi lado creo que me empiezo a poner feliz de Nuevo así que en la foto salgo con la sonrisa más brillante que tengo ya que la verdad no me gusta sonreír par las fotos pero no lo pude evitar estoy demasiado feliz aunque sé que solo durara estos momentos.

Después de la foto él se me acerca con su foto autografiada y sonrió tristemente eso significa que esto solo es un sueño inalcanzable y de pronto el me pregunta

-¿Can I have your cell phone number?-( Me podrias dar tu numero de celular)

Y yo me quedo de piedra de verdad me lo dijo él no lo puedo creer creo que me desmayare de nuevo

-PLEASE NOT AGAIN (Por favor no otra vez)– el dice con voz angustiada me rio y con un trozo de papel que encuentro al lado de una mesa escribo mi numero el sonríe y promete que me llamara y yo no quepo en mi.

En eso Phanie llega con un brillo de que sabe lo que paso en los ojos, me sonríe y me dice que es hora de irnos ya que esta ciudad es nueva para nosotras y no sabemos como es en las noches nos despedimos y salimos de ahí.

Bueno espero que les guste es la primera historia que subo y estoy muy nerviosa por sus comentarios pero me gustaria mucho que me comentaran para asi saber si continuarla o mejor la dejamos. Esta historia está dedicadaa a mi mejor amiga Bleto espero que te guste mucho y me la comentes.

Bueno no se que mas decir salvo eso asi que cualquier duda recomendación om lo que sea diganme y los saco de dudas.

Esta historia se desarrolla en Vancouver, es por eso que es la ciudad extraña para nosotras.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pov Selene

De repente abro los ojos y todo lo que paso la noche anterior me viene a la mente, creo que solo es un sueño, pero me doy cuenta que no al ver la foto de Jared en mi mesita de noche.

Me levanto y me fijo que traigo la misma ropa de anoche me cambio por unos pants que están ahí y bajo a buscar a Phanie, al bajar me doy cuenta que ella ya está en su trabajo, veo mi reloj y me doy cuenta que es muy tarde y me tengo que apurar porque yo también tengo poco tiempo para llegar a mi trabajo.

Cuando regrese de mi trabajo todo había sido normal, sin llamadas de nadie a bueno si una pero bueno nada fuera de lo ordinario. Cuando llegue me sentía un poco decaída ya que mi tonto corazón se estaba haciendo ilusiones que yo sabía no llegarían a nada.

Así pasaron 2 días masa hasta que el tercer día mientras estaba en mi trabajo en el museo (sé que no lo he comentado pero soy diseñadora gráfica y trabajo en el museo acomodando lo que se necesite hablando de publicidad, pero regresemos a la historia), estaba arreglando unas pancartas y de pronto mi celular sonó y la llamada entrante era un número desconocido pensé en ignorarla, pero luego que lo pensé mejor mi corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente, pues me ilusione de nuevo y pensé en la posibilidad de que esa persona fuera la que estaba en el otro lado de la línea, aun con mi corazón desbocado conteste:

-HI, SELENE! I FINISHED ALL MY CONCERTS AND I HAVE SOME FREE TIME, SO WHAT DO YOU THINK IF WE GO OUT TO DINNER?- (hola selene! He terminado todos mis conciertos que te pareceria que salieramos a cenar?), El dijo

-OH! THAT SOUNDS PERFECT, I KNOW A VERY NICE PLACE, BUT WHEN WILL THAT BE?-(oh! Eso suena perfecto, conozco un lugar muy agradable, pero ¿cuándo va a ser eso?)

-THAT WILL BE TOMORROW, IF YOU CAN, THE ONLY PROBLEM IS WHERE WILL WE MEET US?-(eso sera mañana, si puedes, el unico problema es ¿dónde nos veriamos?

-OF COURSE I CAN, AND WE CAN MEET US IN FRONT OF THE GALLERY ART-( claro, que puedo y nos podríamos encontrar en frente de la galería de arte)

-OK I WILL SEe YOU TOMORROW AT 6-(ok, te vere mañana a las 6)

-OK, SEE YA THERE- (ok, te veo allá)

Ahhhh no puedo creer que yo vaya a salir a cenar con Jared mañana, esto es increíble, le hablare a Phanie para que reserve una mesa en el restaurante donde trabaja ( mmmm creo que de nuevo no lo dije pero Phanie es chef y trabaja en un restaurante exclusivo pero de esos que son muy modernos) bueno ya hable y le conté, y ella me respondió muy emocionada que por supuesto lo haría y que nos reservaría una mesa de las que tienen vista a la calle . No puedo esperar. Ya es de mañana de nuevo pero este día es muy feliz, pensar que hoy será mi cita con Jared es francamente difícil de creer, estoy bajando las escaleras y ahí está Phanie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que pienso que no se si está feliz por mi o en realidad se burla de mi por parecer una chica en su primera cita, pero lo que ella no entiende es que no es con cualquier chico sino que es con mi amor platónico de años.

Creo que comeré antes que ella note que me estoy muriendo de los nervios y me haga burla de por vida.

-¡SELENE YA ME VOY!- me grita desde la puerta -¡NO OLVIDES QUE LA RESEVACIÓN ESTA PARA LAS 6:30! ¡OK! Y se va.

Bueno me apresurare para llegar temprano de mi trabajo y arreglarme, que día me espera, y me voy con los ánimos muy en alto. Mi día pasa casi normalmente pues estoy tan feliz que no lo puedo evitar y por momentos me pongo torpe por los nervios.

Ya es la hora de la verdad a arreglarse, sinceramente nunca me ha gustado maquillarme mucho así de esas chavas que tiene el cuello de un tono y la cara de otro ó las que parecen payasos de lo excesivo que se ve el rubor así que solo me pinto los labios y los ojos y voila el maquillaje está listo, ahora el cabello mmmm creo que lo que mejor me queda solas colas altas así que me hare una y de vestimenta pues traigo unos jeans azules y una playera morada, aaaaa los siempre prácticos tennis, creo que me veo bien, así que me voy con los nervios de punta pero ni modo a reunirse con el hombre de mis sueños (jajaja); Ya estoy afuera de la galería llegue a la hora pues a mí no me gusta esperar y yo creo que a los demás tampoco bueno dejemos mis traumas y demás y veamos si ahí viene. Veo pasar a una pareja que se ve que van directitos al cine o algo así y después nada mas estoy viendo al frente y Oh! My God ahí está el viene caminando con unos jeans azules, una playera blanca y unos tennis(ufffffffff que bueno que no vine vestida muy elegante si no me veria mal a su lado así los dos nos vemos mas deportivos o simplemente normales) ahí viene y espero que no me vaya a dar el soponcio porque no hay nadie aquí que me vaya a levantar así que tengo que ser fuerte y tratar de no desmayarme jaja y ya si me desmayo tengo que estar segura de estar en sus brazos o algo creo que mi pervertida mente ya se está revolucionando así que aquí está ya y me está saludando ya tengo que dejar mi cara de mensa para cuando se vaya o algo creo que me dijo que avancemos y ahí vamos los dos oooo el es tan guapo en las distancias cortas me está preguntando de cómo fue mi día hoy yo le digo que es de lo más normal me pregunta en donde trabajo y yo le quiero preguntar también pero no hay manera toda su vida está publicada en las revistas o en páginas de Internet y yo como buena fanatica pues leo todo lo que publican de el entonces no se que preguntar y mientras le sigo contando todo lo que me paso hoy como cuando tire el café encima de unas obras que se expondrían obviamente no le digo que eso paso por estar pensando en él ni nada solo se lo comento como anécdota y así con esa conversación donde soy la que mas participa llegamos al restaurante. El host de la puerta ya ni me pregunta pues es una de las personas con las que Phanie y yo nos llevamos bien así que me ve y simplemente sonríe y nos dice que lo sigamos; no puedo creerlo Phanie se encargo de que nos dieran una de las 3 mesas que son mas privadas pues está detrás de un biombo y da a un balcón que tiene vista al Stanley Park que a estas horas ya se encuentra debidamente iluminado y el simple efecto es hermoso.

Muchas gracias a los que leen mi historia me gustari que me dejaran muchos reviews pero pues aunque no me dejen muchos de veras espero que les guste y si no les gusta pues tambien me digan, cualquier cosa que ustedes crean pueden mejorar tengan por seguro que me pueden decir me gustaria mucho oir consejor y todo lo que se pueda asi que muchas gracias a los que lean la historia. Espero poderla continuar apenas tenga el capitulo lo subire.


End file.
